Love Or Hate?
by GreenDayLuverXD
Summary: Austria, 1943. Kyle is moving to the village where Stan is living. The two become friends, and as Kyle's parents "move away", he finds an enemy in Eric Cartman who threatens to kill him on their school field trip ... Another WWII Kyman fanfic, just because it fits so well. Btw, I know the title sucks . .
1. Chapter 1: Stan

**Love or Hate?**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own South Park or any of the appearing characters. South Park belongs to its creators Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**_

**Chapter 1: Stan**

Stan Marsh was staring out of the window in his room. He was looking at the trees and fields, which were all covered with a thin layer of snow. "Stanley, have you done your homework yet?" his mother, who had just entered the room, asked. Stan turned around and shook his head. He knew that he could work harder, and that he wasn't the most assiduous pupil in his class. He wasn't even close to this. But who wanted to end up like one of those geeks who didn't have a life beyond school. He didn't really mind that he wasn't one of the smartest kids in class. In his opinion, studying was boring and unnecessary, because the stuff they learned in school just didn't interest him. The thing he liked was sports. One day Stan wanted to become a soccer player, and he was training for that almost every day with his friends at the sports field in front of their school.

When his mom had left the room, he continued looking out of the window. There was an old weeping willow right in front of his house. It was the place where he had first kissed his former girlfriend, Wendy Testaburger. He liked to think back to that moment. It happened last year, in July, 1942, when it had been very hot. Wendy and Stan were having a picnic. They had been talking to each other for about three hours, and also telling each other jokes. Stan had had a crush on Wendy since he had first seen her. Till then, he didn't dare to tell her, because he had been afraid that she didn't feel the same way for him. That day, though, he had bought a bouquet of red roses, and had wanted to confess his love to her. When he had given her the flowers, she was very happy. "Oh thanks, Stan", she said in her soft and lovely voice, "These are the most wonderful present a girl could ask for!" Then she had pulled him really close, and pressed her lips against his. This was the best feeling Stan had ever had. He still could remember every detail of that moment. Wendy's warm lips on his, the gentle touch of her hand on his cheek, and the joyful twittering of the birds in the tree upon their heads.

Last week, though, Wendy and her family had moved to Berlin. The day before they did, she told him they couldn't be together anymore. That day had been the saddest one in his whole life. Stan still missed his ex-girlfriend very badly, and his biggest wish was that the two of them would get back together one day. But this year, everything got a lot more complicated. The Second World War has been lasting for more than three years now, and most of the men had already had to leave their families to fight in the German Army. Not many of those who Stan had known, though. The Marshes lived in a very small village called Niederneukirchen in the Ostmark, where most of the people were farmers, and therefore didn't have to fight. Stan's parents, too, owned a small farm. They only had some chickens, cows, and goats. There was also an old dog, Sparky, living with them. When Sparky was younger, Stan used to play with him very often, but these days, the dog just wasn't in the mood to play anymore. All he did was spending the whole time on the living room couch, sleeping. But Stan didn't want to play either. He was still very frustrated from the breakup with Wendy. Now he liked to spend his spare time in his room, looking out of the window, and thinking of the old days. Usually Stan was working at the Mayers' farm to earn some extra money for his family. Mr Marsh and Mr Mayer had already been friends since they had been in elementary school together. Stan hated to work for them, because they made him, who was the youngest worker at their farm, do the shittiest jobs, like cleaning the cow or the pig stable. But he knew that his family needed the money he earned. His father had lost his job about two weeks ago. The shop in which he used to work was closed down, and he hadn't found a new job yet. His older sister, Shelley, was too lazy to find a job. She was pretending to make efforts to get one, in order to avoid getting hit by their father. Mr Marsh also hit Stan sometimes, mostly when he was drunk. Every evening, his father used to go to the inn on the other side of the village, and drank beer while playing cards with some of his best friends. The thing that made him angry the most was, when Stan didn't go to work, like this day. He wanted to avoid getting hit, so he just told his parents that he was not feeling well. His mother insisted on him doing his homework anyway, which would have been great for him if she didn't. Normally Mrs Marsh was very busy doing the housework, and had no time for him, but she did have time to come to his room every ten minutes to ask him if he had finished his homework yet, or if he had already studied for his tests. She just couldn't get that Stan didn't care about anything except Wendy. He knew that it would maybe be good if he talked to them about their breakup, and how this had affected him. But would they even listen to him? Would they care about what he felt like? Eventually he decided to give it a try anyway when they would have dinner. So he considered what exactly to say.

When he was sitting at the dining table with his parents and sister, he didn't want to tell to them right away. He prayed that his mother would bring in something delicious to eat, and he was disappointed when he saw it was soup again. He was sick of eating soup. They had had nothing else to eat for a very long time, and Stan prayed that his mother would cook goulash, his favorite food. Out of disappointment, he stirred the soup with the spoon. This made his father angry and he shouted, "Stanley, eat your food!" "Don't shout at him all the time, Randy", his wife said to him, and turned to Stan, "Is there a problem, dear?" At first he didn't know what to say, but then he told her the story about his breakup with Wendy. His father, still angry, reacted to his story with, "See, that happens when you're dating girls at such a young age! I started having my first relationship when I was, like, 18 or 19." "Thanks for making me feel better, dad", Stan said, sarcastically. "That's enough now, Stanley! Go to bed! Without dinner!", Mr Marsh shouted. Stan's sister, Shelley, who was five years older than him, laughed at her brother.

The two siblings had never had a good relationship with each other, and when Stan was younger, she beat him up very often. The thing that had been even worse than her beats was the fact that Stan, too, had always been punished with her for fighting.

Stan quickly left the table before his father would get angrier and hit him. He went upstairs to his room where he drew the old curtains, and lay down on his bed. He was still thinking about Wendy. When she had still been living next door to him, he used spend most of his spare time with her, and didn't know who he shall hang out with now. He closed his eyes, thought of his first kiss again, and soon fell asleep.

_A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter of my story. I know, it may be a little boring to read that much about Stan's life, but most of it is being relevant in the next chapters of my story (btw, there's gonna be some Kyman in it later, I promise). _

_Niederneukirchen is an actual village in Austria. My grandmother used to spend her childhood there (she was born in 1940), so I've asked her to tell me something about her life there, because I'm trying to be historically accurate. Austria was part of the Third Reich in the war, and the country was called Ostmark. Later, its name was changed to Oberdonau (=Upper Danube or something like this in English), because the Ostmark resembled the German name for Austria (Österreich) too much. The thing that most inhabitants of Niederneukirchen were farmers, and didn't have to fight in WWII is also true. Later, those people with a smaller farm (like the Marshes) also had to join the Army, like from 1944 to the end of the war in 1945 also most of the males aged 14 or older. _

_Thanks for reading! :) Review please. I'll update the story as soon as possible._


	2. Chapter 2: The new one

**Chapter 2: The new one**

"Wake up, Stanley. Breakfast's ready", Mrs Marsh shouted. Stan yawned and got up. He hurried downstairs. "Good. I'm starving!" he said as he sat down on an old wooden chair. His mother brought him some bread, butter, and a cup of milk. "Now hurry", she said, "Or you're gonna be late for school." Stan went to the bathroom to get ready. He didn't mind if he did come late or not, so he dawdled very much. Mrs Marsh had to shout for him a few times before he came downstairs, grabbed his schoolbag, and kissed her goodbye. His father and sister were still asleep, like almost every day. Usually they slept until noon. For them it was possible, because they both didn't have to go to work, and Mrs Marsh was doing all the housework.

On his way to school Stan stopped in front of the house next to his, where Wendy used to live. He had always been waiting for her, so they could walk to school together. Suddenly he heard his friend Craig shouting, "Hey, Stan, wanna walk with me and Tweek?" "Yeah, sure", he shouted back, and ran over to them.

When they arrived at school, Stan remembered that he hadn't done his homework. He asked Craig, "Can I copy your homework?" "Sure", Craig replied, giving his board with the homework on it to Stan. But just as he wanted to start writing, their teacher, Mr Garrison, entered and said, "Marsh? What are you doing?" "Uhh, I haven't done my homework, sorry, sir", Stan answered. "Marsh! This is the fourth time in a row!" Mr Garrison went over to Stan and hit him on the fingers with a wooden stick. "You have detention for an hour today!" Stan was sick of getting detention. Actually he was sick of everything right now. All he could think of at the moment was Wendy.

When he got home from school he stopped at Wendy's former house again. Suddenly he heard a voice. For a moment he thought that Wendy and her family had come back to Niederneukirchen. But when he looked through the living room window, he saw a rather short, red-haired boy sitting on the couch. He seemed to be about Stan's age. Then a younger boy with black hair entered the room, carrying a toy car. The older one smiled and said something to him that Stan couldn't understand through the glass. A little while later, the older boy exited the house and walked around in the garden. Stan hoped he wouldn't notice that he was spying on him. "It's really nice here", he could hear him say, and he went back into the house. "I'd like to know who he is", Stan thought, and decided to tell his mother about him. It was Friday, and therefore he had enough time to find out who the new boy was on the weekend. He ran to his own house, and looked for his mother. Mrs Marsh was in the kitchen, doing the dishes. "Mom?" Stan said, "I need to talk to you." "Stanley? You're still here? I thought you were already working at the Mayers' farm." she answered. "Go now! You can tell me what you wanted to say later on." Stan complained quietly, and then left for work.

When he was cleaning the cow stable at the farm, he thought of the new boy all the time. He really wanted to know who he was, and why he had moved to Niederneukirchen, that small village in the middle of nowhere. Stan had to work on the farm for four hours that day, like every Friday. When he got home, it was around eight p.m. He took some soup from the stove, which his mother had left for him. Mrs Marsh was sitting at the dining table, listening to the radio. There was this program called Classical Night on, where they only played classical music, and told almost the whole story of the composers' lives. Stan found it boring, but his mother seemed to enjoy it, because she was listening to it whenever it was on. He sat down next to her and just turned the volume all the way down. "Can I talk to you now?" he asked. "Sure dear", she said, "What is it?" Stan told her what he had seen that afternoon, about the boy, and asked her if she knew who he was. Unfortunately, she didn't know it either. "But that's good luck for you", she said, "You could become friends! Why don't you go to him and visit him? Or invite him to dinner to at our house?" Stan thought about that, but he knew that his father would get drunk every time they invited somebody for dinner, and he didn't want the boy to see that.

The next day he went over to their new neighbors again, looking in through the window. The red-haired boy was sitting in the living room, alone. Stan took out a sheet of paper and wrote on it: _Meet me at the bridge across the stream in the forest in half an hour_. He made a paper airplane out of it and threw it in through the open window. After watching the boy pick it up, he ran back home, just in case that the boy would look out to see who had thrown it.

Stan decided to bring some sweets to their meeting. On the refrigerator he found a bowl with some cookies, which were left from Christmas, in it. He put them on a plate and took them along when he left the house.

_A/N: I hope you liked the second chapter. I know it's still not very thrilling, but please keep reading and reviewing :) _

_Mr Garrison addresses Stan by his surname, because it was usual back in that time. I have no idea what's it like in the US, but in Austria we're called by our given names now. Also, earlier the students had to call their teacher "sir" or "madam", which has changed too. My grandmother started school in 1947, and she told me the pupils who hadn't done their homework got detention. In some schools it still is like that, but in most not. Some teachers actually hit the pupils on their fingers with a stick if they misbehaved, or sometimes they had to hold heavy books on each hand, and stay like this for some time. Now it's forbidden for them to hit the students. I don't know since when, but the year before I started going to school (I started in 2005), there was a teacher in our elementary school who used to do so. She was fired then (luckily, otherwise she'd probably been my teacher)._

_Okay, that author's note is a little long, but anyway, thanks for reading ;) _


	3. Chapter 3: The meeting

**Chapter 3: The Meeting**

Stan arrived at the bridge which was hidden in the small forest near his house. He saw the other boy standing next to it, leaning against an old tree. Stan hesitated for a moment, considering what to say. He looked at the red-haired boy, who looked a little nervous, chewing on his fingernails. "Hey", Stan said, and approached him. The boy looked at him briefly, and seemed to be relieved. He answered, "Hi." "I'm Stan Marsh. I live in the house next to you", Stan introduced himself. "My name's Kyle Broflovski", the other one answered.

For some time there was silence. Nobody knew what to say. Then Stan began talking again. "I didn't think you'd actually come here", he said. "Well, I haven't got anything else to do", Kyle answered. "Oh." Stan once again had no idea what to talk about, although he usually was talking a lot. Some time later he asked, "I brought cookies. Do you want some?" "No, I think I gotta leave now!" Kyle ran away very fast without even saying goodbye. "Well, I guess I'll see him in the church tomorrow", Stan thought, and ate the cookies himself. He still thought about Kyle for a while, then left too.

When he came to Kyle's house, he looked in through the window again. He saw the boy sitting on the couch, writing in a small book. Stan couldn't read his writings, but he wished he could. He wanted to know why he had been so nervous, and then just ran away. Either he was very shy, or he was hiding something from him…

_A/N: Sorry for this very short chapter. The next one will be longer again. I guess you've already known who the boy was, and probably you also know what he's hiding from Stan :D _

_Despite that, keep reading to see how the thing between those two is gonna turn out._


	4. Chapter 4: The book

**Chapter 4: The book**

On Monday morning Stan heard a knock at the front door when he was eating breakfast. He went to answer it, and was surprised to see Kyle again. "Hey", Kyle said in a low voice, "Could I walk to school with you, please?" "Sure", Stan answered. "I'll just finish breakfast. Do you wanna come in?" Kyle shrugged. "Uhh, okay, if-if it's alright for you…" he replied, and entered. "Would I have asked you if it wasn't alright for me?" the other boy answered with a smile. The two boys went into the dining room, and sat down at the table. "Would you like some bread or milk, too?" he asked. Kyle shook his head. "Anything else?" Stan said. "Raspberry juice? Water?" "No, thanks." The red-haired boy still looked a bit nervous. Suddenly Mr Marsh entered the room. "Stanley? What's going on here?" he shouted. Kyle was shocked. When Mr Marsh saw the visitor, he got angry. "Who's that? Are you inviting people without asking me? Answer my question, Stanley!" With those words he hit Stan in the face. Kyle let out a shriek, but when Stan's father turned towards him, he got silent. "I - I think I can also walk to school alone", he said, and ran away. "Kyle, wait!" Stan hurried after him. "My father isn't usually like that", he tried to explain, „Only when he's drunk." The other boy didn't stop and went on even faster. "Kyle! I'm not at all like him! Please wait now!" he shouted after him. After those words he actually turned towards him and waited. Stan smiled at him briefly.

Some time later, Kyle said, "Somehow I'm feeling sorry for you. Your own father hits you." "You get used to it", Stan explained. "It's not that kind of a big deal for me anymore." Kyle looked to the floor. "My parents don't ever hit me", Kyle told him, and "Does it still hurt?" Stan shook his head. "It's alright. By the way, I haven't seen you in church yesterday", he replied, "I had hoped we would meet there." Kyle didn't respond right away. Then he stuttered, "I – I usually don't, uh, don't go to church." Stan changed the topic, "Where did you live before you came here?" "In Vienna", Kyle answered. "Vienna?" Stan was surprised. "Why did you move here then? I mean, it would be my dream to live anywhere but in this small village!" "Well, my father insisted on it", Kyle said.

Until they arrived at school, Stan told him about his relationship with Wendy, and their break-up. When they were sitting in the classroom, he Stan suddenly exclaimed, "Oh shit! I haven't done my homework again!" "Why don't you do it now?" Kyle proposed. Stan shook his head. "It's math", he explained. "I suck at math." "Then give me your board and chalk", Kyle said. Stan did so, and the other boy asked, "What was your homework?" "Number 173", Stan answered and gave him his math book. "What the fuck are you doing, Kyle?" he asked as he watched the red-haired boy writing on his board. "Your homework", Kyle replied, and smiled.

At the time Mr Garrison entered the classroom, he had already finished doing it. After presenting Kyle to the class, the teacher walked up to Stan's desk, holding his stick ready to hit him again. "Marsh? Do you have something to tell me?" he asked. "No, sir." "That means you have done the homework?" Mr Garrison was surprised. "Yeah, sure, sir", Stan replied, smiling proudly. The teacher took his board and took a look at it. "Hmm", he said, "Seems like you're not that bad at mathematics after all, Marsh. Everything's correct." "I know, I know", the boy replied, and added in thoughts, "Maybe I wouldn't be that bad if I just gave a fuck about it." Mr Garrison then said, "If you continued like that you'd even have good chances of getting an A in math, instead of the C you got last year. "Perhaps I'd have some if my name was Kyle Broflovski", he whispered to Kyle. Kyle had to laugh. "Broflovski, please? What's so funny about the fact that Marsh had some chances to get an A?" "Nothing, sir, sorry", Kyle said, still chuckling.

When the teacher was standing in front of the blackboard again, Stan whispered to Kyle, "Thanks." Kyle smiled, and then whispered back, "It's alright. By the way, do you wanna come to my house for dinner tonight?" Stan nodded.

At seven o'clock Stan arrived at Kyle's house. His mother had made him wear a suit so that he looked nice, although he hated that. Even though he had told her he wasn't going to a wedding or something similar, she still thought he had to wear it. The worst thing about it was the, in Stan's opinion, ridiculous plaid shirt. When he was on the way to his neighbors' house, he "accidentally" lost his suit jacket while passing by the weeping willow. At least he looked a little less nerdy like that. When Kyle opened the door he had to laugh. He asked Stan, "Are you so hot? I mean, it's December, and you're only wearing a shirt, and no jacket." "Actually, I'm freezing my balls off, but my mother made me wear an ugly suit jacket that I 'accidentally' lost on my way to you", he explained. "Oh, what a pity" Kyle replied sarcastically. "Come in." Stan followed him into a small room with a dining table in the middle of it. There were six wooden chairs around it. Kyle offered him a seat.

Later, Kyle's mother, a rather short, overweight lady in her mid-40s, entered, and brought some noodle soup for the boys. "Good evening, madam" Stan said to her. "Hello" Mr Broflovski replied, "You have to be Stan Marsh, right?" He nodded. "Kyle's only been talking about you since Saturday." "Mom, don't embarrass me", Kyle answered, jokingly. Mrs Broflovski placed the big bowl with the soup in it on the table, and shouted, "Gerald, Ike, dinner's ready!"

Some time later a tall man with brown hair and a beard, and the younger boy Stan had already seen through the window, entered. "Look who's here", Mrs Broflovski said to them. "Kyle's new friend, Stan Marsh." The two greeted the boy, too, and then sat down at the table. Ike showed Stan his toy car. "Look at my car. Broom, broom!" He moved it across the table. Kyle and Stan laughed as he accidentally dropped it in his soup. "Ike, no toys at the table, please" Mrs Broflovski said, and Ike left to take it to his room. "My brother" Kyle explained. "He's only eight." "He's funny" Stan answered. "He can be pretty annoying sometimes" Kyle told him.

A while later, when Stan wanted to go to the bathroom, he saw a room with the door wide open upstairs. He entered. It had to be Kyle's room. There was a bed in the corner, next to a desk with some notes and drawings. Stan found a little red book on the bedside table. He recognized it: that was the book Kyle had been writing in when he had spied on him. Stan definitely wanted to know what he had written about, so, even though he knew it was wrong to do this, he opened it. It was Kyle's diary! He couldn't help and started reading:

_December 26__th__, 1943_

_My family and I finally moved away from Vienna. Luckily, we managed to escape from them once again. I'm glad we did move, because I think I would have gone crazy if we lived there longer. We had to fear all the time that they could find us. Ike hasn't been able to sleep well since they had almost discovered our hiding place. He came to me every night then because he had nightmares every night. It hasn't been much better for me, either. I just couldn't let Ike notice I was afraid, too, so he didn't fear even more. We've arrived in Niederneukirchen this afternoon, and I think it's kind of nice here. Our new house it pretty small, but living here is way better than in Vienna. This whole thing has to end soon, or I'll probably go crazy! I just can't stand living with this fucking fear anymore! I mean, every night I lie in bed, crying about how much society has changed in the past few years. Someone would have to put an end to this thing! _

_December 27__th__, 1943_

_My parents and Ike went to the market place today, leaving me home alone. I can tell, it's no fun. I was scared all the time. My new neighbor, Stan Marsh, who I have met today, threw a paper airplane into our house, and, honestly, I first thought someone started throwing rocks at our house again, like five years ago. I don't know, I think I actually am crazy already! Stan asked me to meet him in the forest near our house. I have no idea why I've actually gone there, but I needed some distraction of my completely insane thoughts about what could happen, so I just did. In fact, I think Stan's pretty nice, but I know you can't just trust people you don't know. Never ever. And especially not in a situation like mine. I hope I'll get to know Stan better, and he isn't one of THEM! I doubt that he is, because usually they aren't nice, right? Maybe he wouldn't be nice to me anymore if he just knew my secret…_

Suddenly Stan heard Kyle shouting, "Stan? Are you okay?" "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" Stan replied, "I'll come down again in a minute!" He put the diary down as it had lain there before, went to the bathroom, and returned to the dining room. But he just couldn't forget what he had just read in that book. He hoped he wasn't one of _them_. Stan was concerned about the question 'Who's _they_?' The Jews? The Nazis? The Allies? He couldn't ask Kyle about that, could he? He would certainly be angry if he knew that Stan had read his diary. Since Stan wasn't talking to the others anymore, Kyle asked him, "Everything alright, Stan?" He just nodded in response. "Mommy, I'm sure Stan wants to taste your chocolate cake" Ike said, and smiled. "You're just saying this because you want some" Kyle answered. Ike playfully shoved his older brother. "That's not true!" Kyle shoved him back, but only lightly. "Oh yeah, it is, you greedy boy!" he replied. The two brothers went on quarreling playfully until their mother said, "That's enough now, boys."

"They're such a happy family" Stan thought, "If only mine was like that, too!"

* * *

_A/N: Well, this chapter is a longer one, like I told you. _

_About the point where they are in school: it was true that the students had to write on boards that time. They didn't have exercise books or something like that. Also, most of them didn't have any school books, at least not in elementary schools. My grandmother didn't go to high school, so she couldn't tell me if they did have some there. High schools were only in the bigger cities, so she didn't have any possibility to go there, because the next one was in Linz, which is about four or five hours to walk on foot, and almost nobody had a car that time. The children only had to go to school for five years, which means that they only had to attend elementary school before being allowed to work. These days elementary school only lasts four years, and you have to go to high school for at least five more years afterwards._

_By the way, I wish I was as good as Kyle in math. I have a test next week :D_

_Back to the story, I guess everyone of you has already figured out who 'they' are. _

_At the part of Kyle's diary entry where he wrote, "I first thought someone started throwing rocks at our house again, like five years ago", he's referring to the Reichspogromnacht (whatever it is called in English), which took place in the night from November 9__th__ to 10__th__, 1938. In this night the SS and SA set some synagogues on fire, and destroyed or damaged shops or houses which belonged to Jewish people. Also, about 33 000 Jews were arrested that night, and brought to concentration camps._

_Thanks for reading. Review please :)_


	5. Chapter 5: New Year's Eve

**Chapter 6: New Year's Eve**

On December 31st, Stan invited Kyle to come along to Linz with him and the Mayers, who were the only family in Niederneukirchen to own a car, to see the New Year's firework. Stan went to see it every year with the Mayers, but Kyle claimed that he had never seen one before, so he was even more excited for it than his friend. "You haven't seen a firework so far?" Stan was a little surprised, "Isn't there one in Vienna on New Year's Eve, too?" "Probably yes, but I didn't go out very often when I lived there" Kyle explained. When they arrived at the Danube waterside, there were already many people waiting for the countdown to midnight. Kyle poked Stan. "Is it always so crowded here on New Year's Eve?" he asked. Stan nodded. "Yeah. I think that some more will come here later." He let himself fall in the snow. Kyle sat down next to him. "Don't sit in the snow" Mr Mayer said to them, "You're gonna catch a cold." Stan sighed. "Adults. They always gotta nag." he whispered to his friend, and stood up again. Kyle laughed. At midnight there was a countdown from ten, and at exactly 12 a.m., the firework started. "Happy new year" Stan said to his new friend and hugged him. "Happy new year" Kyle answered, and added in a very low voice, "I hope it's getting different soon." Stan smiled at him and nodded. "Hopefully the war's gonna end this year" he whispered back.

The firework lasted for about half an hour, and the two boys were obviously impressed by it. When it was over, they went for a walk in the park nearby. They came back to Niederneukirchen at around 1:30 a.m. The Mayers let them eat dinner at their house. They had some bread with butter. While eating, Stan said, "Did you like the firework?" Kyle nodded. "It was great! Thanks for taking me along." Since it was so late already, the Mayers allowed the boys to sleep at their farm, so they didn't have to walk home in the dark.

_A/N: I don't know if the thing with the firework is true. There always is one on New Year's Eve these days, but I don't know if there was one in 1943. _


	6. Chapter 6: The market

**Chapter 6: The market**

It was already spring. You could notice how the landscape had changed. From snowy and gray to green and full of new energy. Also, the birds were sitting in the trees and twittering happily. Stan and Kyle had meanwhile become best friends, and Stan had almost forgotten about the other boy's diary entries. Now neither Kyle's 'secret' nor Wendy seemed to bother him anymore. This year had at least started well. Kyle had got a job at the Mayers' farm, too some time ago, and now earned some extra money for his family. Mr Broflovski had also found work at the Bergers' farm, which was about an hour away on foot. So he only returned home on the weekends, and stayed there during the week. Stan's father and sister still hadn't found a job, though, and they didn't even bother looking for one. Mrs Marsh often told them to go to the market which was in front of the church every Saturday, and sell the food they got from their animals, and didn't need themselves. Shelley was going out with her friends most of the time, though, and her father was too lazy to do it. In his opinion, he was actually working, because he went to a shop every week to buy some beer. That was enough work for him. So Mrs Marsh insisted on Stan going there. Kyle often accompanied him there, although Stan's mother was against it, because every time he would come along, the boys wouldn't concentrate on selling things, and just talking all the time. Kyle's parents thought that it was good for him to go there with Stan, but they always wanted him to take Ike along. Kyle wasn't too impressed with that idea, because he thought that his brother would get bored soon, and then annoy him and Stan. All he wanted was to spend time with his best friend. _Only _with his best friend.

Though the following week, Mrs Broflovski managed to convince her son to take Ike with him. That Saturday, Ike came running downstairs with two of his stuffed animals. He only had four of them; three were still left from the time when Kyle had been about his age. Ike only liked to play with two of them: the bunny his mother had bought him for his second birthday, and the teddy bear which he had got from his brother. It had also been Kyle's favorite toy when he was younger. To Kyle's surprise, Ike was carrying those which he rarely played with. "What are you doing?" he asked his little brother. "Are you gonna play with those toys now?" Ike answered, "No. I'm gonna sell them at the market." "But Ike, that's not a flea market. You can only sell food there." Kyle explained. "I'm sure someone needs a toy, too." Ike shouted. Kyle shook his head. "People buy toys either in shops or from the flea market." Still Ike insisted on taking them along, and so he did.

The brothers went to Stan's house to pick him up. Stan was a little surprised to see Ike, too. "He wanted to come along" Kyle immediately explained. "Oh, no problem." his friend answered. He was carrying a basket with bread and cheese in it, and a bucket filled with milk was standing beside him. "Can you please take the milk, Kyle?" he asked. Before his friend could answer, Ike ran over to the bucket and shouted, "I wanna take it! Let me take it! I'm strong enough for it!" Stan said no, and let Kyle carry it. On their way to the market, the young boy was complaining all the time, "Can I take the milk now? I'm as strong as Kyle. Let me take it, please. Don't be so mean to me! I wanna help!" He was mad at Stan and Kyle for not letting him take the bucket, and started to pull at its handle. "Stop it, Ike!" Kyle shouted at him. "No." Ike replied. "I can help you!" "It's too heavy for you" Stan tried to explain, but he didn't listen to him. He kept pulling until Kyle dropped the bucket. Ike fell to the ground. "Ike, now you spilled the milk! You aren't helping us at all!" Kyle scolded his little brother. Ike started to cry and held his left knee. "Did you hurt yourself?" Kyle asked. Ike nodded. "My knee hurts." "Let me see" Kyle said, and looked at his brother's bleeding knee. Stan asked him, "Are you okay? Can you walk?" Ike answered, "I think so." Kyle turned to Stan, "Do you have something we could use as a bandage?" Stan shook his head. Kyle then had an idea. He pulled out one of his socks and wrapped it around Ike's wound. "Do you wanna sit down for a moment?" he asked. Ike shook his head. So they went on, Ike trying to keep up with Stan and Kyle, who hurried to get to the market. Kyle turned around. "Are you sure you're alright, Ike?" he said to his brother, who was now crying again. "I'm not." Kyle went over to him and gave him a piggyback ride to the market. This time there were more people than usual. "Finally I can earn enough money to make my dad happy. Maybe he won't hit me this time." Stan said.

Some time later they heard someone shouting, "Hey Stan!" Stan turned around, and saw a boy from his class running towards their market stand. "Eric?" he asked. "What are you doing here?" Stan was slightly surprised to see Eric Cartman at the market. "Buying food. What else should I do here?" Cartman replied. He turned to Kyle. "And you're here, too?" He didn't like the red-haired boy very much, because he was jealous about his and Stan's friendship. In fact, he had always wanted to be Stan's best friend, but now that Kyle was here, the other boy was only spending time with him, and not even talking much to Cartman. Even if he didn't want to admit it, he was a little sad about not having many friends. People didn't like him very much, because he was mean to everyone all the time. Or maybe also because his father was an SA stormtrooper. He kept telling himself that life without any friends was better anyway. The only one he wanted to be his friend was Stan, and he kept trying to get him away from Kyle. "Do you want to come to my place for dinner tonight, Stan?" Cartman asked. Stan denied, and made up an excuse. "I have to…study for the geography test." Cartman didn't believe him, because he knew that Stan hardly studied for a test. Probably he was hanging out with Kyle again in the evening. So if Cartman wanted Stan to be his friend, something would have to ruin the friendship with Kyle, he knew that for sure…

_A/N: So, finally here's the next chapter. Sorry for not updating for a while, but I've been kind of busy during the week. Keep reading and reviewing :)_

_PS: The next chapters are gonna get a little more thrilling…_


	7. Chapter 7: Change

**Chapter 7: Change**

Two days later Stan was sent to bed without dinner again, because he had failed the geography test. Before going to sleep he looked out of the window, like he had done before Kyle had come here. It was very windy outside, and it seemed that it could start raining any minute. He stared at his best friend's house, wondering what he was about to do. Probably he was sitting at the dinner table with his parents and brother, having fun. Stan sighed. Suddenly he heard the door open. He turned around to see his angry father. "Stanley, why aren't you in bed? Didn't I tell you to lie down and sleep? You don't ever do what I say!" he shouted, and hit his son. "Sorry, dad!" Stan said, and sat down onto his bed. "I'm so sorry. Really!" "Then sleep now!" With these words Mr Marsh left his son's room. "Fuck that! I can't stand it anymore!" Stan whispered to himself before lying down. He fell asleep soon after, and had a wonderful dream about Wendy coming back to Niederneukirchen to be his girlfriend again. Just as she told him she still loved him, he was woken up by a loud noise. Stan was angry. The most wonderful dream he had ever had was interrupted by some idiot who couldn't respect that others want to sleep at night. Or maybe it was hailing? Stan yawned, and got up to look out. There was Kyle standing in front of the house, throwing stones at his bedroom window. Stan opened it. "Kyle? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" he shouted. "Let me come in, please!" Kyle answered. Stan was confused. "What happened?" he asked. "I'll tell you later! Please let me in now!"

Stan snuck downstairs, and opened the door. Kyle entered quickly. Stan saw that he had cried. "What's the matter with you?" he wanted to know. "Close the door!" Kyle said. His best friend asked why, but he shouted, "Just close the fucking door, Stan!" When Stan had done that, Kyle whispered, "Could I stay here for a while?" "Yeah, sure, but why?" the other boy replied. "Well…" Kyle stuttered, "My parents…have…uh…moved to….Berlin." "What? Your parents left in the middle of the night?" Stan didn't think this was actually the truth, but then said, "I think it won't matter if you sleep in our guests' room." He guided his friend into a small room with a bed and a very old desk in it. Kyle sat down on the bed, which creaked awfully. "We didn't have any guests who slept in here for some time," Stan explained, and laughed. Kyle started crying again. "What is it?" his friend asked. "I just miss my family," the other boy replied. Stan tried to comfort him, "It's gonna be okay. It's not like you'll never see them again." This made Kyle even sadder, and he buried his face in a pillow. Stan laid his hand on the other boy's back. "Try to sleep now," he suggested, "It's gonna be better tomorrow, I'm sure. Good night then."

The next morning Stan came to the guests' room right after getting up. "Good morning," he said as he entered. Kyle yawned and sat up. "Hey Stan," he answered. "Are you feeling better?" his friend wanted to know. Kyle shrugged. "I dunno," he answered. "It'll be okay soon," his friend assured him, "Now you better get ready for school. And don't let my dad notice you're here! I'll tell him about you tonight, when he's drunk again!" Stan smiled.

When the two boys arrived at school, Kyle was standing next to Stan's desk, talking to his best friend. Soon after, the door opened, and Cartman entered. When he passed by Stan's desk, he whispered to Kyle, "_You_? Why are _you_ still here?" He shoved him so hard that he fell to the floor. "Let my friend in peace, you asshole!" Stan defended Kyle. Cartman flipped the two of them off, and then went to his own desk.

During the German lesson, Kyle and Cartman kept frowning at each other. During the Biology lesson, Cartman passed a note on to Kyle. It read "_I knew it". _Kyle couldn't tell what exactly he knew, but from the other boy's smirk he could tell it wasn't good that he did. When Kyle wanted to return the note after adding, _"What do you mean?"_ their teacher, Mr Mackey, caught him, and hit his fingers with a wooden stick. The boy let out a shriek, which made Cartman laugh. "Broflovski, don't pass notes to others in class, m'kay. This might distract them, m'kay," Mr Mackey scolded Kyle. Some time later, Kyle received another note from Cartman, saying, _"Come to the sports field after school if you dare!"_ He immediately threw the note under his desk, to avoid getting hit again.

It was two o'clock. Kyle was waiting at the sports field. He didn't really know why he actually did what Cartman had told him to. Maybe because he wanted to prove that he dared to come, or because he was curious about what Cartman knew. He was feeling a little nervous already, somehow hoping the other boy wouldn't show up. Why did he want to meet him at all? Kyle could tell that he didn't like him very much. Perhaps he wanted to hurt him, or worse. Otherwise, why would he like to see him at the sports field? The fat boy arrived soon after, wearing a black leather jacket. "Come here," he said to Kyle. The boy obeyed, and followed him to the old tree next to the sports field. "What did you mean with that note?" Kyle asked. "I guess you know very well what I meant," Cartman replied. Kyle shook his head. "Don't wanna say what you think, 'cause you don't wanna risk to tell me something I don't know, huh?" Cartman said, "But I know your fuckin' secret. I _do _know it!" "What secret are you talking about?" Kyle was confused. "Still playin' stupid, aren't you?" Kyle bit his lip, like he always did when he was nervous. Cartman smirked, then continued, "You know exactly what I'm talkin' about, Jew boy!" Kyle was shocked. He started to cry. "What's wrong, you little fag?" Cartman smirked at him again. "Why, why do you know that I'm Jewish?" Kyle asked. "My dad is an SA storm trooper. I gotta know," the other boy replied. "Please don't tell me off! They're gonna kill me! Please!" Kyle pleaded. "Well, if they kill you, you'll share the same fate with the rest of your family at least." "What?!" Kyle exclaimed. "Who do you think gave the SA the advice to look for something to arrest you and your family? You were just lucky that you managed to escape!" Cartman told him. "You asshole!" Kyle shouted, "What have I ever done to you?!" "Well, you took Stan away from me! He should have become _my_ best friend!" Cartman explained. Kyle punched him in the face. "How can you do that?! You're responsible that they'll probably kill my family?! You bastard!" he shouted. "That's enough!" Cartman kicked the other boy in the groin with his knee as revenge. Kyle moaned in pain, and fell to the ground. Cartman wanted to leave, but Kyle shouted, "Where are you going? Please don't tell me off now!" "Hmm, I promise nothing," the fat boy replied. "Please don't! Don't tell anyone, Cartman, I beg you!" the other one started pleading again. Cartman looked at the boy who was still lying on the ground, crying, and then answered, "Well, I guess there's no need to, I'll just kill you by myself. It's gonna be more fun!" With these words he left, smirking at Kyle once more.

* * *

_A/N: Like I told you, it's getting more thrilling now. Poor Kyle, I felt kind of sorry for him in this chapter. Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome. :)_

_By the way, the SA, (short for Sturmabteilung), were the paramilitary wing of the NSDAP. Their function was to fight against opposing parties, and to intimidate the Jewish people. _


	8. Chapter 8: Hide and Seek

**Chapter 8: Hide and Seek**

Kyle was still lying on the ground, crying. He was pretty scared at the moment. Was Cartman actually going to kill him? Maybe he should tell someone, but that would be kind of risky. What if anyone else overheard it, and then knew his secret, too? He wiped the tears out of his face. Suddenly he heard a calm high voice. "Hello." Kyle looked up, and saw a short blond boy standing in front of him. He looked a little younger than him. "Are you alright?" the boy, who had seen what Cartman had done to him, asked. "It's gonna be okay, I guess," Kyle answered, slowly standing up. "I know that Eric is kinda strong. He used to beat me up all the time before he tried to become Stan's friend," the boy explained. "My name's Butters, by the way. I'm in third grade." "I'm Kyle," the other boy replied. "You're in the fourth, right? In the same class as Stan," Butters wanted to know. Kyle nodded. "Do you know him?" "Sure," Butters told him, "We always used to hang out before Stan started dating Wendy." The two boys sat down on a bench in the school's garden. Butters took a little bag with gummy bears in it out of his backpack. "Do you want some?" he said, offering them to Kyle. The other boy nodded. "Thanks. Where did you get these from?" he asked. "Well, my mom works in a sweet shop and she sometimes brings me some candy," Butters answered. "By the way, I gotta go home now. You can come along if you want." "Sure," Kyle said, and smiled at the blond boy.

About half an hour later they arrived at a small house with a garden around it. Butters opened the door, which creaked awfully. "Mom, I'm home!" he shouted. A tall blond woman exited the kitchen, and came into the hallway. "Hello, dear," she greeted her son, and kissed him on the cheek. "Who's this?" she asked, pointing at Kyle. "He's from my school," Butters explained, and added in a very low voice, "We're about to become friends." "Oh, that's nice," she answered, then turned to Kyle, "I'm Linda Stotch," she introduced herself. "Kyle Broflovski." After shaking hands with him, she suggested, "Butters, why don't you show him your room?" Butters led Kyle upstairs, and into a small room full of dolls and stuffed animals. "Didn't know you had a sister," Kyle said when he saw the dolls. "Why a sister?" Butters was a little confused. "Isn't this a girl's room?" Kyle asked. The other boy became angry. "That's _my_ room!" "Oh, it's, it's pretty, uh, cool," Kyle, who was slightly embarrassed, stuttered. Butters changed the topic. "Would you like some tea?" The red-haired boy sat down on the bed, and replied, "Yeah, please." Butters opened his toy box, and searched in it. "What are you doing?" Kyle wanted to know. The other boy didn't answer, and handed a pink plastic cup to him. Kyle took it, and Butters pretended to pour tea in it. "Here you are. You can drink it now," the blond boy said enthusiastically.

Suddenly their play was interrupted by Mrs Stotch shouting, "The SA are coming!" Kyle dropped the cup, and rushed downstairs. "Kyle, you have spilled the tea!" Butters said angrily. Kyle didn't hear him anymore, though. He was looking for Mrs Stotch, who he found in the kitchen. Now Butters came running to him, too. "Do you have a cellar or something?" Kyle asked. "Yes. But why do you want to go there?" Mrs Stotch replied. "We wanna play Hide and Seek, or some other silly game, so please can we?" Kyle shouted. "It's right down there," Butters explained, making his mother angry. "Promise you'll clean up after playing," Mrs Stotch said to the boys. "We will, right?" Butters replied, but didn't get a response from the other boy. "Kyle? Where are you?" he went down to the cellar, and heard his friend whispering, "I'm here, in the food storage." "You mustn't go in there, or I'll be grounded," Butters complained. Kyle pulled him in and locked the door. It was dark. "Why are we both hiding in the same place?" Butters asked, "Don't you know the rules of Hide and Seek? Who's gonna look for us now?" "Be quiet, the SA are."

They heard the door open, and a man with a coarse voice shouting, "Have you seen Joseph Huber, madam? He refuses to join the Army, and we're suspecting that he's hiding somewhere here!" "No, no, I haven't," Mrs Stotch answered. Then there was a noise of the men's combat boots. Another man commanded, "Cartman, go look for Huber in the cellar, Tucker, you go upstairs!" "They'll find us!" Kyle whispered. He was desperate. "We're lost!" "But I don't wanna lose the game!" Butters exclaimed. "Just shut up!" Kyle was angry with him. "Do you think I wanna be killed?!" Butters said, "But you're not gonna be killed if they'll find us!" "Shut up now or leave!" Kyle whispered back, and shoved the other boy. Butters was sad. "You're the worst friend I've ever had!" he screamed, then left slamming the door shut. He ran upstairs, and was sobbing. "Mom, Kyle's being mean to me!" he shouted. The SA man who had been about to go to the cellar turned around, and asked, "Who's that boy?", pointing at Butters. While Kyle was listening to the conversation between Mrs Stotch, Butters, and the SA man, he didn't realize that someone was on the way to the cellar. He was shocked when he heard a knock at the door to the storage room. Kyle was surprised to hear Eric Cartman's voice. "Kyle? I know you're somewhere in here! Open the fucking door!" he said kind of lowly, though. Kyle had hoped not to hear about Cartman again so soon. He thought it would be better no to answer him. "Kyle! I'm gonna help you, otherwise my dad will find you. Open the door, or I'll tell you off!" Cartman continued. Somehow Kyle thought it would actually be the best solution to obey him. Although he was very scared he let Cartman enter the storage room. Kyle was breathing really fast now, and he felt his pulse increase. He was afraid Cartman was going to hurt him. Maybe he should scream for help? When the other boy put his arm around Kyle's shoulders, the red-haired boy wanted to let out a shriek, but Cartman put his hand in front of his mouth. "Calm down," he said, in a somewhat soothing way. "Do what I say, and no one will harm you, okay?" Kyle nodded. He was willing to do anything as long as the Nazis wouldn't find and kill him. "Leave the food storage!" Cartman commanded. "Why?" Kyle didn't get the point in this. Wouldn't it be way easier for the SA to get him if he left his hiding place? "No stupid questions, Jew boy. Just do what I tell you," Cartman said to him. "Go to the living room and hide there. I'll distract the SA and you'll run outta the house as soon as possible, got it?" Kyle nodded, and followed his plan. Just as he wanted to leave the room, Cartman added, "Be aware that my dad is in the dining room with the woman. And Kyle, please promise me to be careful!" Kyle nodded, and left.

When he was hiding behind the couch in the living room, he thought about Cartman's words again. _Please promise me to be careful. _Why did he care so much about him? Why did he even mind if he survived or not? Maybe he wanted it so much to kill Kyle by himself. Or maybe he wasn't like the others. Maybe he _did_ care about him, because he actually liked him? Kyle knew this thought was ridiculous, but, even if he would never ever admit it, he liked Cartman a little bit. Probably it was just because he was about to save his life…

Suddenly Kyle heard Cartman shouting, "Everyone to the cellar! I think Huber is hiding here!" Kyle waited for a few moments, then saw his chance. He rushed out of the Stotchs' house, and returned to the Marshes.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for still reading the story (almost 100 visitors already!). _

_I don't know exactly why I let Cartman help Kyle, but I couldn't let him die, could I? I don't think that Cartman likes Kyle (not yet), because he's still convinced to kill him. _

_The SA were actually looking for people who refused to join the Army, and shot most of them. _

_Poor gullible Butters! He thinks all this was a game! He's kind of cute, though. I know, he might be a little too old for dolls at 13, but it just fits his personality on the series very well. Keep reading and reviewing :)_


	9. Chapter 9: Confessions

**Chapter 9: Confessions**

When Kyle arrived at Stan's house it was already around seven o'clock. He knocked on the door, and his friend opened. "Where have you been?" he asked. "We've been waiting for you with dinner." "I was at Butters' house. And your parents really don't mind if I stay with you a little?" "No. I talked to them about that your parents moved, and they agreed to let you live here," Stan explained. "Now come in." They went to the dining room. In front of Stan's family, Kyle said, "I'm sorry I haven't come here earlier. I didn't know you were waiting for me with dinner." "Let's throw that asshole out," Shelley shouted. "Don't talk like this about my best friend!" Stan was very angry at her. "Don't start quarreling now, or I'll send you to bed without dinner!" Mr Marsh said. Shelley, still mad, took her glass of water, and poured it over her brother's head. "Sorry, Stan. What an unfortunate accident!" She laughed at what she had done. "Stop it now!" Mr Marsh scolded them. "Never mind. He needed a shower anyway," Shelley taunted.

Stan and Kyle now sat down on the bench, next to each other, and Mrs Marsh brought them some cabbage soup. "Not again! I fucking hate soup!" Stan whispered to his best friend. "Be glad you have anything to eat at all," Kyle replied. Somehow he was right. There were families who couldn't even afford to eat three times a day. But that didn't change the fact that Stan hated soup, especially the one with cabbage. "Now those fags get their soups first? That's unfair, mom," Shelley complained. "Don't call us fags!" Stan shouted at her. "Stop quarreling, you guys," Kyle said. "Now our little dumbass guest can give me commands?!" Shelley shoved Kyle off his chair. "It's enough now. Go to bed immediately, children! ALL of you!" Mr Marsh shouted.

Stan was lying on his bed, like ge had always done before Kyle had come to Niederneukirchen. He was a little bit sad, because he thought his family was horrible. A father who is alcoholic and punches him all the time, a sister who detests him, and wants to make him feel bad, and a mother who barely has any time for him. He wanted to have a family like Kyle's. Seemingly, his father didn't ever hit him, his mother was very caring, and he got along well with his brother.

Suddenly a knock on the bedroom door interrupted Stan's thoughts. He pretended to be asleep already, in order to avoid getting more into trouble, in case that it was his father. Maybe it was even Shelley, who he really didn't want to see at the moment. He heard a whisper, "Stan? Are you awake?" Stan immediately recognized Kyle's voice. He opened his eyes. "Yeah, what's up?" "Can I talk to you?" his friend asked. Stan nodded. "Sure. Always. What do you wanna talk about?" "Well, you know, Cartman…" Kyle sat down on Stan's bed, next to him. "What has that fucker done?!" he interrupted. "Uh, he, he told me, uh, s-something, erm, kinda…e-evil," Kyle stuttered. "Evil?! What did he tell you?" Stan was curious about it. He also didn't like Cartman, but he didn't think he was evil. Just the biggest asshole ever. "Well, something, uh, he said that he was gonna…kill me." "Kill you?!" Stan was shocked. He didn't expect something like that from Cartman. "You gotta tell the police!" he shouted. "I, I can't," Kyle answered. "Why not? What have you done to Cartman? Did you hurt him, or something?!" his friend wanted to know. "Nothing, but-" Kyle was interrupted by Stan. "We have to tell someone, then, come on! He can't just say that he would murder you, and of course not without any reason!" Stan leapt, grasped Kyle's hand, and wanted to pull him off the bed. "Wait. What if he does have something like a reason, Stan?" Stan looked at his friend who started to sob. He sat down again, and put his arm around Kyle's shoulders. "Calm down, and tell me what you mean, dude," he said. "Well, the thing about my parents, you know, that they moved, it isn't really true." "What?! You lied to me?! Where are they, then?" Stan asked. "They…" Kyle didn't end his sentence, and interrupted himself with, "I can't talk about it, Stan!" He hugged his friend tightly. "Of course you can," Stan said, handing him a tissue. "Now calm down, you can also tell me later if you'd like." "No, I gotta talk about it now," Kyle replied, wiping the tears off his face. "But Stan…," he looked in his friend's deep blue eyes, "Please promise not to tell anyone, not even your parents, okay?" "Is it that bad? What the fuck have you done? Just tell me, I won't ever tell anyone, just say it!" "Okay. Well…" Stan was getting excited for it. "If you trust me, tell me now! I'm your best friend. I'm always there for you, you know!" "Yeah, but…," Kyle sighed. "Alright. I'm…I'm…Jewish," he whispered to Stan. Stan leapt again. "What the fuck?! Are you crazy? You're a Jew, and hiding at my place, so I'll be killed, too, if they find you?! And you're not even letting me know?! You're the worst friend I've ever had. I'm finished with that!" He left his bedroom, and slammed the door shut. Kyle kept sitting on the bed, crying harder than before. He knew it somehow wasn't fair that he hadn't told Stan before, but he was just a little concerned about him telling him off… Now even his former best friend hated him. He didn't know what to do anymore. It was like the whole world was against him. But he knew he had to do what was best for him and Stan: run away.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated for such a long time, but I had much work to do for school, but there's summer vacation soon, and I promise I'll update at least every other day then. _

_So here's chapter 9 of my story. Hope you liked it. _

_Thanks for reading. :)_


	10. Chapter 10: Memories

**Chapter 10: Memories**

A few minutes later, Stan returned to his room, carrying two glasses of water. "Kyle? I'm sorry that I – " He realized his best friend wasn't there anymore. After looking for him in the whole house, but not finding him, he decided to sneak out to look for Kyle. When he arrived in the garden, he shouted his friend's name several times. He got no response, so he ran down the hill his house was located on. "Kyle, where are you? Come back, please!" he kept shouting, but still there was no answer. "Why was I so mean to him?" Stan thought. "Maybe I'll never see him again now!"

Meanwhile, Kyle was sitting at the pond near the inn, where Stan's father always went to meet his friends, and get drunk. He was crying. Why had his best friend been so mad at him? Now Kyle could see that he should have told Stan the truth before moving to his house, but he had simply been too scared of the consequences. He still was a little skeptic if Stan wouldn't tell the SA that he was Jewish by that time.

Kyle took a deep breath. He knew that crying wouldn't make anything better in his situation. He got up and walked around the pond, throwing stones in the water every now and then, still thinking about Stan. He could still hear the words he had said before he had exited the room. "Are you crazy? Hiding at _my_ place, so I'll be killed, too, if they find you?" Kyle repeated his former best friend's words over and over again. As a result of that he let himself fall to the ground again, crying, after a while.

About half an hour later, Kyle heard someone shouting his name. It was Stan. Kyle sighed. He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to him right now. "Kyle! I'm so glad I found you! Come home with me again," Stan said. The other boy hesitated a little, then answered, "Why? Are you tired of life, or what?" Stan looked at him. "No. Kyle, I'm sorry I freaked out, but why didn't you tell me earlier?" "You wouldn't have let me live in your house in that case. I'm sure," Kyle replied, and wiped the tears off his face. "What are you saying? Of course I would have let you. I don't give a fuck about what your religion is. You're my best friend, and such an unimportant matter could never have destroyed that," Stan defended himself. "You don't give a fuck? What you've told me in your room seemed to prove the opposite of that!" Stan was feeling really guilty now. "I'm sorry, okay? Now please come back." "Why should I? So that you can call me crazy and stuff again?" Kyle still was pretty angry. "Kyle, please. I won't call you crazy again. It was just, the whole thing was a bit surprising to me, and I overreacted. I'm really sorry about that, believe me!" Stan said. "Tell me one reason why I should believe you," Kyle responded. Stan considered, and finally answered, "You're my best friend. Is this one good enough for you? You see, I like you very much. You're the only one I've actually enjoyed spending time with since Wendy left me. I swear, I didn't mean it when I said you were crazy. In fact, you're one of the nicest persons I know." He smiled at the Kyle. Stan's words made the other boy burst in tears again. "I like you very much, too, Stan," he sobbed. His best friend hugged him tightly. "Thanks for everything," Kyle added. "That's what friends are there for," Stan answered, then whispered, "Now we better leave this place. In the inn there are almost only drunk people, also SA men and stuff." Kyle nodded, and smiled, too.

_Back in Stan's room, the boys sat down on the bed again, and Stan gave Kyle the glass of water he had got for him before. There was silence for about two minutes. Then Stan started talking again, "Can I ask you a question, dude?" Kyle shrugged. After taking a sip of the water, he replied, "Sure. What is it?" "Well, but promise you won't get mad at me," Stan said. The other boy shook his head. "Just ask." "Okay. You said the thing that your parents moved wasn't true, so what happened to them, actually?" Kyle sighed. "Are you really not angry now?" Stan wanted to make sure. His friend shook his head. He shrugged. "I dunno exactly where they are now." Kyle explained. "I can just tell you what happened that evening I came to you." Stan nodded. "If it's okay for you." Kyle promised himself not to cry again, like he did almost every night, when he was thinking about this. The pictures were still in his mind. For him it was like going through all that once again._

_I'm sitting at the dinner table with my parents. I am reading the newspapers, and take a spoonful of my soup every once in a while. Ike, who has already finished eating, is carrying his favorite teddy bear around. "Look Kyle," he shouts. I don't want to stop reading the article right now. Ike gets annoyed. "Hmm, I could use Kyle's napkin as my new bed sheet," he says, in a somewhat squeaky voice, pretending these were the teddy's words. He runs away with the napkin, and I chase him. "Bad teddy! Don't you steal my stuff!" I shout. Ike's obviously enjoying himself, laughing very hard all the time. When I finally catch him, I carry him to the couch, and tickle him. "Will you give me back my napkin, you thief," I say, in a joking manner, and start laughing, too. We're play fighting for a while, then I hug Ike. "Kyle, I love you. You're the best big brother I can imagine," Ike says, and smiles. I smile back, and reply, "I love you, too. Even though you're a little thief." My dad interrupts our play, shouting, "Kyle? Come back to the table and finish eating before you play with your brother." When I'm sitting with my parents again, we suddenly hear a noise. Ike screamed. "It's just a thunderstorm," I try to comfort him. But when our petroleum lamp suddenly extinguishes, Ike is even more afraid. He lets out a real loud shriek when a lightning illuminates the now dark room. "It's alright," I keep telling him, but nonetheless he starts crying. Mom then starts trying to calm Ike down, and asks, "Kyle, can you get the petroleum can from the cellar, please?" I nod. _

_When I'm about to leave the cellar, and go upstairs, I suddenly hear a loud noise, and Ike's screams. Then mom says, "Don't worry, Ike. It's probably due to the storm." As I hear a man's coarse voice, I sneak upstairs, and open the door to the hallway a little to see what's happening. Two uniformed men enter. I immediately recognize them. They're from the SA! I felt the sudden urge to shout in order to warn my family. As they pass by the door behind which I'm hiding, I instinctively hold my breath, and press my eyes shut, hoping to be save of them where I am. Fortunately they don't take a look behind the door. They go straight to the dining room. Then I hear my brother shouting, "Mom! What are they gonna do to us?" "Calm down, we're gonna be alright," mom says but I can tell from her voice that she's just as afraid as Ike. The SA take them out of the house. My brother is still screaming. I can feel warm tears running down my cold cheeks. As soon as the SA have left the house, I run to the back door, and exit the door, saying a last goodbye to the life I've lived so far. Maybe I'd never see my family again. I don't exactly know where the SA are taking the people they arrest, but, to my knowledge, none of them has ever returned. I see one of the men looking for other people to arrest around our house. I need a plan. I have to think of one quickly...Maybe I could hide at Stan's place, just for one night…?_

* * *

_A/N: So here's the next chapter. I hope you liked it. _

_I somehow feel sorry for Kyle. The part in Italic was his POV, just in case it didn't come out clearly. It was kind of sad to write. But unfortunately things are about to get worse for Kyle…_

_For those who don't know what a petroleum lamp is, it's comparable to a small lantern. You have to pour some petroleum (a liquid similar to fuel) into the bottom of the lamp, and light some kind of candle. People used it when they didn't have electricity. _


	11. Chapter 11: Fear

**Chapter 11: Fear**

Stan and Kyle were sitting in the classroom. Stan sighed. "School's so boring." He took his chalk and started drawing some stickmen on his desk. Kyle wasn't very concentrated on the lesson, either. All he could think of at the moment was Cartman's threat. And the fat boy's evil grin didn't make it a lot better.

"Okay, children," Mr Garrison announced. "Next week we're gonna have a field trip to Linz. We can spend the night at my friend's farm, in the hay barn. Most of the kids were looking forward to it already, but Kyle was afraid that Cartman could take the chance to kill him there.

The next lesson was Physical Education. While they were playing dodgeball, Cartman came over to Kyle and said, "Come along." Kyle hesitated. What was he planning to do to him? The fat boy took his hand and dragged him into the gym's staff room.

"You know we mustn't be in here," Kyle whispered. "Never mind," Cartman answered. "If Garrison finds us, I'll just say it was your idea."

Kyle gave him an angry look. "Anyway, thanks for saving my life yesterday," he said after some time. "Why did you do it?"

"Like I told you, Jew boy, _I_ am gonna kill you, and that means they mustn't find you. Okay, they probably wouldn't kill you right away, but I'm pretty sure you'd die in the camp."

"What camp?" Kyle was shocked.

"Concentration camps. Never heard of them?" Cartman knew that maybe he shouldn't have told him, but for some reason, he'd done it anyway.

Kyle shook his head in response. Was that where his parents were? A concentration camp? "Is this where they take all the people the SA arrest?" he asked. Cartman nodded.

"So they don't kill them immediately? That means my family could still be alive?" Kyle regained a little bit of hope.

The other boy shrugged. "Your parents are, maybe."

"And my brother?"

"Hmm, don't think so. As long as he's under thirteen, he's killed right after arrival," Cartman told him.

Kyle sat down on the teachers' desk and started crying.

"Shut up!" the other boy said. "Do you want Garrison to find us?"

Kyle continued crying, louder and louder.

"Now shut up, or –," Cartman wanted to threaten him.

"Or what? Kill me? Then do it, just fucking do it!" Kyle shouted.

Cartman was surprised to get this kind of reaction. "I won't do it now. I better do it on the field trip. It's not so suspicious, then, because we could have _unfortunately_ lost you somewhere," he said, smirking. "You can continue crying. A little lower, though. If it's so much fun for you to do so."

"_FUN?!"_ Kyle was furious. "Is it fun when you get to know your brother's dead, and your parents will probably also die soon?! Does _that_ sound like _fun _to you?! You know what, in fact you're only a bunch of fucking sadistic murderers! Don't you get it? You're killing people just because they're different from you, and, in your opinion, _not as good as you_? In fact, you Nazis are the worst people who've ever lived, you don't have the right to call other people _bad_, and stuff. What do you –" Kyle was interrupted by Mr Garrison, who entered the room.

"Cartman, Broflovski? Is there a problem?" he asked.

"No," Kyle shouted. "It's just, Cartman is such a racist and sadistic motherfucker!" He ran out of the room, and sat in a corner of the gym. Stan came over to him immediately. He was concerned about his best friend. "Is everything okay? Can I help you somehow?" he asked. Kyle shook his head.

Meanwhile, Mr Garrison talked to Cartman in the staff room. "What have you done to Broflovski?" he wanted to know.

"Nothing, sir," Cartman lied. "Kyle just freaked out for no reason, and told me to come here to this room to talk."

"Why did he call you a sadist, then? Did you hurt him?"

"No, I swear. In fact, _he_ threatened to kill me. That fag called me that for no reason." Cartman told him.

"Alright, go and play dodgeball again with the others. And send Broflovski to me, please, I'll have a talk with him, too," the teacher said.

Kyle entered the staff room again. He wiped the tears off his face. "Broflovski, what was the problem? Did Cartman hurt you?" Mr Garrison asked, in a soothing voice.

"No, he didn't. Everything's okay. I just exaggerated a little. I'm sorry," Kyle answered.

"Are you lying to me? You surely had to have some reason to call him a sadist," the teacher pointed out.

"It was just, I dunno, I was in a bad mood."

"For no reason?" Mr Garrison was surprised.

"Yeah, I think so. I'll apologize to Cartman," Kyle said.

"Broflovski, I know this isn't the truth, but if you wanna talk sometime, just come to me after school, okay?"

"Thanks, sir." With these words Kyle left the room again.

Next Monday, Mr Garrison's class finally went on the field trip everyone except Kyle had been looking forward to. Cartman didn't like it anymore, either, after ten minutes, because they had to walk. He complained all the way to Linz.

Mr Garrison's friend lived in a big farm in the periphery of the city. When the class arrived there, it was already about seven p.m. Mr Garrison's friend, who looked kind of strange in his leather jacket and red shorts, that looked more like underwear, showed them the way to the hay barn. "Thank you, Mr Slave," the teacher said to the man, and smiled at him. Mr Slave told him to follow him into the house.

"That's discrimination!" Cartman complained. "We have to sleep in a faggy barn while Garrison can sleep in the house." "Fuck you!" Kyle shouted, and flipped the fat boy off. He was still angry at him for what he had said in the gym lesson. At least he didn't have to be scared anymore now, because of his plan to always stay with Stan. Cartman wouldn't dare to kill him in front of another person, would he? His plan was foiled by Mr Garrison, though, who told the pupils, "Mr Slave wants to take a bath, and maybe I'll do so, too," he grinned. "Could two of you go to the stream in the woods to get some water for us?" He was holding up four buckets. Because there were no volunteers to do it, he chose someone. Unfortunately those two were Cartman and Kyle. "Why don't you do it?" he said to them, handing them the buckets. Kyle wanted to get out of it, but Cartman immediately replied, "Yeah, we'd love to." So they went out into the dark woods together.

After a while of walking, Cartman said, "Do you think Garrison would mind if I returned without you?" He smirked.

"Yeah."

"Look what I've got for you," Cartman whispered, pulling a sharp knife out of his left sock. Kyle was shocked. He did have a fucking knife!

"So you were serious with that threat?"

Before Kyle could even attempt to run away, the fat boy had already grasped his hands, and pressed him against a tree with his weight. The red-haired boy could feel his pulse rise, and his breathing was getting a lot faster. "P-please don't kill me," he whispered.

"Hmm…"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything I said. Please, let me go!" he begged.

"Not so tough as you were pretending to be, huh?" Cartman smirked at him again.

"Please, let me go! I do everything you want, but, I beg you, please let me go!" Kyle pleaded.

_A/N: This chapter fits very well right now, because I just got back from my class' field trip on Tuesday. _

_Btw, I'll be updating the story more often from now on, because summer vacation starts soon (Last day of school tomorrow, yay!)._

_Thanks for reading. Hope you still like it :)_

_And yes, there's gonna be some Kyman in it soon…_


	12. Chapter 12: Surprise

**Chapter 11: Surprise**

"You ask me what I want from you, Jew?" Cartman said. He hesitated a little, and then continued, "I wanna hear you cry." Kyle was shocked.

"You're a fucking sadist!" he shouted.

"I know, Kyle, I know." The other boy grinned with satisfaction. Was that what he wanted to hear? That he's a sadist? Kyle actually felt like bursting into tears at the moment, but he fought against that urge. The last thing he wanted was Cartman noticing his fear. And it wouldn't improve his situation if he cried, would it? Cartman looked into Kyle's green eyes, in which he could clearly see the boy's despair.

"You have no idea what I'm going through, how hard my life currently is," Kyle said. "All you do care about is yourself."

Cartman was confused. The red-haired boy was the first to talk to him like that. "Keep talking," he replied.

Kyle looked at him, and then continued, "Do you even care what other people feel like? Have you ever thought about how bad things are for _me_? I mean, I probably won't ever see my family ever again, and it's fucking dangerous for me everywhere I am. If the SA find me, they'll take me to a concentration camp, and maybe Stan, too, because he let me hide in his house." He sighed.

Cartman wasn't grinning anymore now, looking into Kyle's eyes again, noticing a tear running from his right one.

"I don't understand how those Nazis can be so cruel to innocent people!" the boy added.

Cartman interrupted him, "Innocent? No way you're innocent. You took our fucking money away. All you want is to take control of the world."

"What? No one's taking your money, and I can assure you that we don't try to control the world! Who told you that?" Kyle was angry.

"Do you ever listen to the radio? They talk about your evil plans all the time," Cartman explained.

"Those are all lies," Kyle said. "They just need to make propaganda to get people to have the same opinion as them." The boy looked down to the ground.

Cartman thought about his words for a while, then answered, "You can't change my opinion, Kyle. You're evil, too."

"Me? _I_ am evil? Think about yourself before you blame me for being evil. You're the one who supports others to kill thousands of people for no real reason!" Kyle was furious. Now he actually started crying, no matter how he tried not to. "Does this make you happy now? I'm doing what you wanted me to. I'm fucking crying in front of you!" Cartman didn't respond this time.

"I'm gonna be killed anyway, either by you, or by some Nazi, so I'm telling you my point of view on the situation now," Kyle said. "In fact you all are just stupid assholes who would do whatever they're told to. Can't you make up your own mind? You hate people who're different in some way, just because you heard that on the radio. And then you even invent lies to have a reason to kill them? Why can't anyone resist against that regime? They all just say they can't do anything about it, but the truth is they don't give a fuck about the people who're killed. Everyone's just ignoring what's going on, because, well, probably they don't _want _to know these things. Kyle was crying very loudly right now. Cartman, who was still pressing the red-haired boy against a tree, put the knife to his throat. "Do it," Kyle said. "Do it if it makes you feel better. I would've never thought you were as bad as your father. Have I ever done anything to you? I barely even know you, actually! I bet you'll end up working for the SA, like your father. You're also nothing more than a stupid, sadistic, egoistic murderer.

Cartman hesitated. Finally he whispered, "I can't." Kyle looked into the boy's face.

"What?"

"I can't kill you," he explained, putting the knife down. "Somehow you're right. I've never thought about that all from _your_ point of view. Well, you know, my dad, he's an SA storm trooper, and he keeps telling me about how evil all Jews are, and stuff. I always thought he was right, but I think I've learned at least one thing right now. You're not evil at all." Kyle was surprised to hear these words from Cartman. Was he serious about that?

"Stop crying now. I won't hurt you, I swear," Cartman comforted him. He wiped the tears off the other boy's cheeks, and let go of his hands. Then he smiled at him. It was not the usual smirk Kyle knew from him, it was a real friendly smile. Cartman stroked the red curly hair out of Kyle's face. "What are you -?" Before Kyle could finish his question he was interrupted by Cartman, pressing his lips against his. The boy was shocked. Why would Cartman kiss him? Wasn't that kind of wrong? A Nazi kissing a Jew? This couldn't be right, could it? _Whatever_, Kyle thought, and concentrated on the kiss. It felt too good to just pull away. Cartman was now hugging him tightly with one hand, and running the fingers of the other through the boy's hair. Kyle could feel himself blushing. Right as he could fully focus on their kiss, the other boy ended it. Kyle sighed, and bit his lower lip.

Cartman said, "Well, at least you know how to kiss." That made the boy blush even more.

"That was awesome," Kyle said.

The other boy nodded. "Yeah, for some reason it was."

Kyle smiled. "It's certainly better than being killed." The boys laughed.

After a while, Kyle said, "Shouldn't we go get some water now?"

Cartman shook his head. "A little later, okay?"

Kyle was a little worried, "But what if Garrison will hit us, then?"

"Well, if it's only that you're concerned about. You're not gonna be hit, I swear. Neither by Garrison, nor by anybody else."

"Are you serious?" Kyle wanted to make sure.

"Of course I am."

Then Cartman kissed him again, this time forcing his tongue into the boy's mouth. Kyle moaned a little. _I shouldn't be kissing him,_ Kyle thought again. _Why don't I run away from_ _him? I don't even wanna do this._ Actually, Kyle was just trying to convince himself from the opposite of what he really felt. He couldn't admit that he loved to kiss the fat boy. After ending the kiss, Cartman licked his lips.

"You taste so good," he said with a smile.

Kyle ignored his words, and asked again, "Can we go get some water finally?"

"Is that all you can think of?" Cartman was annoyed.

"On the contrary to you, I don't wanna get in trouble," Kyle replied.

"Speaking of trouble," Cartman answered, "Don't you dare to tell anyone about what just happened between us, or you'll get some trouble with me."

Kyle nodded. "I won't."

_A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry I haven't been updating for the whole first week of my holidays, but I was just being a little lazy. _

_This chapter was also kind of sad to write. Well, at least the beginning was. _

_Thanks for reading. _


	13. Chapter 13: Kenny

**Chapter 13: Kenny**

When Kyle and Cartman returned to the farm, Mr Garrison and his friend were already waiting outside. "Where have you been?" their teacher asked. "We've been waiting for almost two hours now! So, do you have a good excuse for that?"

Kyle pressed his eyes shut out of fear he could be hit by Mr Garrison, who was already raising his arm, getting ready to do so.

"It was my fault," Cartman answered. "When we were halfway back I spilled the water, and I didn't wanna go back. Kyle and I quarreled for some time, until he ran back to the fountain to get more water for me. I'm so sorry, sir."

Mr Garrison shouted at the boy, and then hit him in the face hard. "There's still some bread left from dinner, in case you're hungry, Broflovski," the teacher then said. "Cartman, there's no dinner for you today!"

"Yes sir," he replied. He and Kyle exchanged a sad look, then Kyle started talking, "S-sir, could he still come with me? I don't wanna eat all alone."

Mr Garrison nodded. "Alright." He led them to the dining room, where Mr Slave brought some bread, saying, "Your teacher and I are gonna be upstairs then. If you need something, ask anyone but us!" He snickered. The men hurried away.

Kyle sat down at the table and took a slice of bread. Cartman sat next to him and took one too, despite that what the teacher said.

"Hey…," Kyle said in a low voice. "Thanks dude!" He smiled sweetly at the other boy.

Cartman shrugged. "Not a big deal. I was just keeping a promise." He smiled back.

After taking a small bite from his bread, Kyle said, "I just wonder what Garrison and his friend are up to. They were behaving strangely."

Cartman kept munching on what was his fifth slice of bread already. "Let's go and see," he said with his mouth full. "But before that, are you still gonna eat those two slices?"

Kyle shook his head. "I'm full. You want them?" Cartman nodded. "Dude, you've already eaten five! How can you still be hungry?!"

Cartman shrugged. He took the two slices and stood up, pulling Kyle's arm. "Come on! Let's look for Garrison now!"

"We mustn't do that," Kyle said.

"Do you think I give a fuck?" He pulled the red-haired boy upstairs, where they heard some laughter and moans coming from the bathroom. As Cartman got ready to open the door, Kyle whispered, "Don't do that! What if they see you?"

"They won't, I promise." With these words he opened it. He peaked inside and whispered, "Oh my God!" Kyle got closer and looked for himself. Mr Garrison and Mr Slave were both sitting in the bathtub, naked. They were kissing.

"Fucking fags!" Cartman exclaimed. "If my dad knew!"

"Don't complain about others. You kissed me in the woods, so you're a faggot too then," Kyle pointed out.

"That's a complete different story!" Cartman replied.

"Different how? Am I girl or what?!" Kyle asked.

"No, but…, ah dammit, Kyle! Didn't we swear not to talk about that again?" Cartman closed the door to the bathroom.

Kyle replied, "No, I just swore not to tell anyone, and you already know, so I can talk about it as much as I want." He smiled.

Cartman shook his head. "Okay whatever. I'd like a dessert." He went downstairs again, followed by Kyle.

"Don't you think we should go to sleep now?" Kyle asked.

"Not before I get my dessert." Cartman started searching the kitchen drawers for sweets.

"Alright, do whatever you want. I'll be in the hay barn if you need me." Cartman grabbed the boy's hand. "You're staying here! You've gotta look if Mr Garrison or his fuck buddy comes down."

"I'm not gonna do this!" Kyle replied and freed himself from the other's grasp.

"Well, then there's no chocolate for you!" Cartman said, holding up a chocolate bar he had just found.

"I don't want any. And now come on, take it along to the hay barn!"

"No. Because when the others notice I have chocolate they'll want some too, which means less for me."

"You're fucking greedy," Kyle commented. "You can't eat the whole bar alone anyway!"

"Of course I could! But I gotta give you some too." He handed a little bit of it to Kyle, who thanked him and started sucking on it. He hadn't eaten chocolate for a very long time, and was glad to get some once again.

Cartman had eaten the rest of it in about five minutes. Kyle was still sucking on his part of it, which made the fat boy laugh. "Dude! Stop that!"

Kyle was confused. "Huh?"

"Ah never mind. Let's go to the hay barn."

The red-haired boy finished eating his chocolate and followed Cartman to their sleeping place.

When they arrived at the hay barn, everyone else was already asleep. Almost everyone at least. They could hear a low sobbing coming from behind the piles of hay. There was also a faint light. Cartman and Kyle decided to go there. In the corner of the barn, they found a skinny, dirty blonde haired boy in a gray uniform. "Hello," Kyle whispered to him.

The boy was shocked and looked at him for a moment, before replying, "P-Privet."

"What the fuck are you saying?!" Cartman snapped, frightening the boy even more.

"Don't talk to him like this!" Kyle shouted, and placed his hand on the shivering boy's shoulder. "I'm Kyle Broflovski. I'm here on my class' field trip," he introduced himself.

The boy pondered for a moment, and then answered with a strong accent, "M-My name is Kenny McCormick. I-I am from Russia."

"A communist? Why don't you assholes stay where you come from and not bother us _normal_ people?" Cartman shouted.

"Shut up!" Kyle replied. "Communists aren't less _normal _than you!"

"I wasn't talking to you, Jew! You're worse than the communists!" Cartman said, shoving Kyle to the floor, and leaving him there, confused. Didn't he love him just two hours before?

"So, I'm going to sleep, you two shitheads can keep talking, but I don't wanna be seen with any of you!"

Kenny helped Kyle up, asking, "He has hurt you?" Kyle shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine. He's just so stupid sometimes!" He sat down next to the Russian boy. "So, how come you're hiding in a hay barn?"

Kenny explained, "Well, last year, I and my family were taken prisoner by German Army, and had to work in camp. I managed to escape and now have to hide. I have to be careful so SA not find me!" Kyle nodded. "Other boy," Kenny asked, referring to Cartman, "He evil? He SA?"

"He's not. His father is an SA storm trooper, though," Kyle explained. "He's just a fucking racist."

Suddenly the boys heard loud footsteps. Everyone was woken up by the noise. Stan, who had noticed his best friend's absence, shouted, "Kyle?! Kyle, where are you?" Kyle left his hiding place, waving at him. "I'm here!" he answered. Stan ran over to Kyle, who led him behind the piles of hay. He turned to Kenny. "He's my best friend, Stan," he said.

"P-Privet, I'm Kenny," the blond boy introduced himself to Stan, sounding a little scared. "What's the n-noise?" he asked.

The footsteps became louder and louder and Kenny began to shiver. "I-Is this SA?"

"No, it's probably just our teacher or his friend," Kyle comforted him, trying to conceal his own fright. He wasn't sure either what this was, but he didn't want Kenny to be upset.

"You sure it's not SA? Because if it is, I-"

Before he could finish the sentence, Clyde, one of Stan and Kyle's classmates, who had opened the door of the hay barn, shouted, "The SA! The SA storm troopers are coming!"

Kyle gasped. "No! This can't be happening! Come on Kenny, go down!" The red-haired boy ducked and gestured with his hand that the Russian boy should do the same. The blonde fell to his knees, starting to cry.

"K-Kyle, what if they find me?" he whispered. "Th-They'll kill me, or bring me back to camp!"

Kyle put his arm around the other's shoulders. "They won't find you here! I promise!"

"I bet they will!" Kenny sniffed. "I am never lucky. They'll kill me!"

Kyle grabbed his shoulders. "Now listen here. Just calm down and, no matter what, stay here. Then nothing's gonna happen!"

"Uh, Kyle, just one more question," Kenny whispered.

The other boy turned towards him. "Yes?"

"D-Do you know what happened to the other Russian concentration camp escapees? I just wanna know if I'm ever gonna see my parents again."

Kyle shook his head. "N-No, sorry. I don't know anything about the camps. Just that they exist, and all the people who are taken away probably end up there. You know, my family was taken there too, because we are Jewish." He lowered his head a bit, becoming sad again.

The door opened with a creak, and four SA storm troopers entered, shouting, "Where is he? Where's that communist boy Kenny McCormick?"

"Who?" Stan asked, pretending not to know him.

"Kenny McCormick. That little asshole escaped from our camp two weeks ago, and now he's hiding somewhere here. A woman reported that she saw a boy in a gray uniform here, and we're sure it's him, and he still has to be here!" a storm trooper explained.

"Well, we haven't seen him. We're just here on our school's field trip." Stan answered. "We're from Niederneukirchen."

Kenny, who was still hiding behind the pile of hay with Kyle, whispered, "I'm so scared. If they find us they'll kill us both!"

"Shh!" Kyle wiped the tears off the boy's cheeks and hugged him protectively. Kenny rested his head on the redhead's shoulder.

"Thanks so much," he whispered back and also put his hands around the other weakly.

"Hey," Kyle replied, "If they found you, they wouldn't even know who you are!"

"B-But I'm wearing uniform. They recognize uniform." Kyle sighed, pulled out his jacket, handing it to him.

"Here, pull this on. It won't be so obvious then."

Kenny smiled lightly, wrapping himself in the orange jacket. "It's warm," he commented.

Before Kyle could answer, they heard one of the storm troopers shout, "Whoever is in this hay barn, come here now! I wanna see every single one of you!"

Kenny poked the other boy, who was staring at the hay, pondering about what to do now. "Sh-Shall we go out?" he asked.

Kyle shook his head. "Rather not." Then he turned away from the blonde again, following the Nazis' conversation. "Fuck I can't understand them," he said.

Suddenly one of them shouted at the other children, "Alright. If any of you see Kenny McCormick report it to the SA immediately!" They turned to go, but that man turned around again, and added, "Oh by the way, if I found out any of you lied to me about not knowing where that little fucker hiding, I swear I'll shoot you!" He pointed at his gun, frowning at the kids.

Cartman stepped forward, cleared his throat, and responded, "He's hiding behind that pile of hay!" He pointed at where Kenny and Kyle were hiding with his sweaty hand. The others could clearly tell he was scared for his life.

Kenny let out a shriek when he saw the tall man in a brown uniform standing in front of him suddenly. For a moment he was asking himself if this was reality or just a horrible nightmare. He pressed against Kyle a lot harder out of fear.

"What the hell were you thinking? Just running away from the camp, assuming we're too stupid to find you?!" the man shouted at him. "And who's your little friend here?" He pointed at Kyle. "Is he hiding from us too? Is he one of your communist friends?" Kyle now began to shiver too. It was only a matter of time until they'd find out who he was, and would take him to a camp too. He pressed his eyes shut, hoping for this to take a good end.

"N-No," Kenny replied in a shaky voice. "I swear he has nothing to do with it. I-It's just…" He was concentrating on making up a believable story. "H-He wanted to tell on me, so I had to keep him here, so he couldn't." Kyle gave him a confused look. Was he actually trying to save him? Was he trying to save someone he barely knew? "Wh-What are you doing?" he whispered.

Kenny winked at him, and mumbled, "Sorry." He punched him in the face hard, so the red-haired boy fell to the wooden floor backwards. "Shut up!" the blonde shouted at him.

"Wh-What was that for?" Kyle asked, rubbing his cheek, where he was hit.

"I said shut up! I don't wanna hear anything from you!" Kenny glanced at him furiously. "That served you right!"

The storm trooper grabbed the Russian boy's arm. "Who do you think you are?! First you escape from a camp, and then you hit a German boy? I've had enough of you!" He shoved Kenny to the ground, and then turned to Kyle. "Are you okay? Can I help you?" He reached out his hand to help him get up, but Kyle denied and stood up by himself. The last thing he wanted was help from a Nazi!

"What are you going to do to Kenny?" he asked.

"Don't worry, my boy. He won't bother you ever again," the storm trooper replied. Kyle got more and more concerned about the blond boy.

"Yeah! Kill the fuckin' communist!" Cartman shouted out with joy, receiving an angry look from Kyle for it.

"I will." The storm trooper grabbed his gun, pointing it at Kenny, who was kneeling on the floor, starting to cry again.

"Hmm, no, killing him _immediately_ would be too nice for him. I'll still let him suffer a bit!" With these words he shot him in the thigh.

Kenny screamed in pain, and held his wound. The other children, especially Kyle, were shocked. Except for Cartman, who cheered. "Yeah! Well done! Soon we'll be rid of those communists!"

The man who had shot at Kenny turned to Kyle. "Does this answer your question now?"

Kyle nodded, and tried not to freak out. At least not as long as the storm troopers were still here.

The man smiled contently, and then he and his three colleagues left the hay barn.

"Kenny!" Kyle shouted, kneeling down next to his friend. "Are you okay?"

The Russian boy was still crying hard and shouting in pain. "N-No! It hurts!" he managed to say.

Kyle got closer to him, saying, "Let me see your leg. I'll try and help you." Kenny moved away his hands, revealing his wound. Most of the other children turned away in disgust. "Cartman! Look what you've done! I hate you!" Kyle shouted, and the fat boy ran out of the barn, slamming the door shut.

"I-I'll go and see what he has," Stan, who was disgusted by the view of Kenny's wound too, said, and exited as well.

Kyle nodded, and got his jacket from behind the pile of hay where they were hiding, and wiped some of the blood off Kenny's wound. "Oh, it's pretty deep!" he commented, looking at it again.

Kenny tried hard to stop crying and said, "S-Sorry f-for hitting y-you, Kyle…"

"This is not important now! I don't mind, but I gotta care for _you_ now!" He pressed the jacket against the bleeding leg, making Kenny shout loudly. "Shh. I gotta stop the bleeding!"

"Kyle, it's pointless," one of his classmates said. "He's lost too much blood already. He won't make it."

The redhead now started crying a bit too. "Oh yes he will! I know he will! Right, Kenny! You'll survive!"

At this moment, Stan entered again, explaining, "He won't talk to me. Kyle, he said he wants to see you."

"I can't leave Kenny now!" he shouted, sobbing. "If he wants to pout, he should, but I'm not giving Kenny up!"

The Russian boy was hardly breathing now, which was upsetting Kyle more. "Come on Kenny! Breathe! Stay strong!"

Kenny stretched out his arms weakly, putting them around Kyle's neck. "I-I-I'm s-sorry….m-my f-fr-friend…" he whispered with his last strength, and closed his eyes.

Kyle started crying hard. "NO! Kenny! Don't leave me! Don't leave me now! Please!"

Kenny smiled at him slightly, and then let his head fall back. Kyle lay him back on the floor, staying next to him for a while, mourning his death. Stan, who realized what had just happened, shouted, "Oh my God! They killed Kenny!"

Kyle replied in a low voice, "Those bastards!" and hugged his friend for the last time.

Stan stroked over his best friend's hair. "Aww, come here." He put his arms around him. Kyle cried into his shoulder.

After a while, when Kyle had calmed a bit, he went outside to see what Cartman wanted from him. He found the fat boy sitting on a wooden bench in front of the barn, staring at his fingernails. "What's so secret you can't tell Stan?" Kyle asked him.

Cartman looked up at him. "Oh Kyle!" He hugged him tightly, but the redhead pushed him away. "Don't hug me! It's your fault they killed Kenny!"

Cartman frowned. "My fault? Why am I responsible for people's death? Am I the grim reaper?" He grinned at his joke. "The grim reaper," he repeated lowly.

"You know exactly how I meant it!" Kyle shouted angrily.

"Yes, the grim reaper gets it." Cartman laughed loudly. As he saw Kyle's furious glare, he asked, "Don't you get the joke? Grim reaper!" he repeated his point again.

"You're an asshole!" Kyle yelled.

"Aww, I know," Cartman replied. "But it was funny, admit it!" He sighed, "Okay, let's forget the joke. Let me kiss you!"

"No!" Kyle stepped away. "Let me be! I already told you I hate you, and now let me be!" With these words he ran into the woods as fast as he could, crying again.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for not updating for such a long time! I was kinda lazy in my holidays! _

_Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you liked it. I know it's a little brutal, but I just wanted to make it look at least a little bit like the canon South Park. So, some notes concerning the story, like every time:_

"_Privet" is Russian for "hello", so Kenny's not talking about the plant all the time. Haha!_

_Also, there was actually an incident where concentration camp prisoners escaped from Mauthausen. It's called the Mühlviertler Hasenjagd, though this took place in January 1945, so this can't be what Kenny talks about, because it's only 1944 in the story. I don't know if there also were prisoners escaping that year, but I needed an idea of introducing Kenny to the story, and I couldn't come up with anything better. _

_Thanks for reading. Review please. :)_


	14. Chapter 14: The Decision

**Chapter 14: The decision**

Cartman found Kyle sitting in the woods, about where they had been when he had kissed him. He was crying. "K-Kyle?" Cartman poked him with his foot. "What's wrong with you?" Kyle glanced at him.

"With _me_? Ask yourself what's wrong with _you_! You just revealed our hiding place. You know you brought me in danger too!"

"Oh come on. You gotta see it was the right thing to do. He was a communist." Cartman hugged Kyle, who pushed him away and stood up.

"I bet he hasn't done anything that's so bad he deserved to die!" he shouted.

"Communists are evil," Cartman pointed out. "Let's just forget about the whole incident, okay?" Kyle shook his head. "How could I?" Cartman shrugged and attempted to kiss him again, resulting in being shoved away.

"B-But Kyle…" Cartman looked at him sadly. "Don't you love me anymore now because of that shithole?"

Kyle was angry. "First, Kenny wasn't a shithole, and second, I don't know if I can still trust you. Maybe you'll betray me too, so I'm gonna be killed! So no, I don't love you anymore."

Cartman cleared his throat, glancing at Kyle. "Fine. If you love communists so much, why don't you go to them and fuck them all?"

Kyle gasped. "Well, if you love the SA storm troopers so much why don't you go and fuck them all?" he responded.

"How dare you?" Cartman shouted. "How can you say something like that?! You're evil too."

"Oh shut up! You say about so many people that they're evil, but do you know who really is?"

"The Jews?" Cartman grinned. From the look on Kyle's face you could tell he was getting more furious than before.

"You Nazis are! You're killing people who are different from you for no reason actually! Is that good in your opinion? So, tell me one example for why Jews are evil."

"You took away all our jobs! I mean, you've got all the good ones and become filthy rich, while we got those no one else wants to do and still are poor as fuck! Like Einstein, he got rich for spreading lies like the Theory of Relativity," Cartman replied, smirking.

"The Theory of Relativity isn't a lie! If you actually believe in that World Ice Theory you better go and live in a freezer before you fucking melt!"

"Stop making fun of me Jew! You know what? I don't love you either. I never did and I never will! So, I guess we're enemies again."

"Why? Can't we just be classmates without hating each other?" Kyle asked.

Cartman shook his head. "No. Either I love or hate you," he explained, waiting for Kyle to say sorry, and kiss him.

The other crossed his arms. "Fine. Then we're enemies," Kyle answered, and returned to the hay barn, leaving Cartman alone in the dark, which disturbed him. Not that he was scared, but he would have felt a lot better if he could cuddle with Kyle now. Even if he didn't admit it, he still loved the other. He loved him more than anything else. But he knew it couldn't work out between a Jew and a Nazi to be a couple. He started crying a bit. But still he was convinced he had acted right betraying on Kenny. It served him right, didn't it? And Kyle, why did he defend him? Didn't he see the communists were evil? Maybe he was evil himself? Or was he right that the Jews didn't actually do anything bad? Cartman didn't know who to believe anymore. His parents had always told him how stupid and deceitful the Jews and communists were. But was Kyle actually right? He didn't seem like a bad person.

Meanwhile the other children decided to bury Kenny's dead body outside in front of the barn. They put flowers on it, and Kyle put his jacket on the grave. "For you, my friend," he whispered and sobbed again. "I won't ever forget you!" He stayed next to his grave for about another hour, saying prayers for him, until Stan came up to him, whispering,

"Kyle? Are you gonna come in again? It's getting late." He put his arm around Kyle's shoulders and they went in the barn again, going to sleep next to each other.

At about midnight also Cartman returned to the hay barn, with his eyes still red from crying. That time, everyone was already asleep. Cartman looked around for a moment, searching for Kyle. As he found him, he went over to him and gently kissed his cheek. "I love you, Jew boy," he whispered and smiled, before lying down too.

The next day, Mr Garrison opened the door at about seven, waking the children up. "We'll leave after breakfast," he said, and looked happier than ever. There was bread with butter, which Mr Slave had made himself, to eat. All the time during breakfast Cartman kept staring at Kyle, furiously, but also partially sadly.

When they finally left to walk back to Niederneukirchen again, Cartman was complaining after ten minutes, "Fuck this! Can we rest? I'm tired. I'm hungry. I'm thirsty. My feet hurt. I'm dying!" Kyle shoved him.

"Ignorant asshole!" Kyle shouted, and shoved him. "You don't care how other people are being tourtured, and you yourself complain all the time about everything?" Cartman shoved him back.

"Motherfucker! You don't even know how I feel!"

Mr Garrison turned around angrily. "Cartman, Broflovski, if you don't stop quarreling immediately now I'll have a talk with your parents! I can't stand this anymore. Every time there's trouble with you two!"

"M-My parents aren't here," Kyle explained, glancing at Cartman furiously. The fat one shrugged.

"What do you mean? Where are they?"

"Ask Cartman!" Kyle shouted and ran back to Stan, sobbing.

The teacher was confused. "Broflovski! Come back here!" he shouted after the boy. He didn't obey, and Mr Garrison went over to him, taking his arm. "Come here I said!" He pulled him to the front of the row and walked on. "What's wrong?" he asked the sobbing boy.

"N-Nothing. It's okay," he replied.

"If there's anything wrong you know you can always talk to me," Mr Garrison said, smiling a bit.

"Thanks sir." Kyle smiled back slightly at the offer, but still he didn't wanna tell him what actually had happened. It's enough if two people already know! He turned to look at Cartman, who was now walking with Clyde. The fat boy flipped him off, then continued talking to the other.

Kyle left Mr Garrison's side to walk with Stan. "What kind of problem does Cartman have again?" he asked.

The red-haired boy sighed. "I don't know. I guess he hates me again."

"Again? What do you mean? He always hated you, didn't he?"

Kyle looked up. "Hmm? Oh yeah, of course. And I hate him too!" Saying these words, he looked down a bit, because he knew it was not at all true. He loved Cartman, no matter how much he ranted about Jews or communists. He smiled a little at Stan, though he was not content at all.

* * *

_A/N (I wonder if anyone even reads those, but whatever): So I'm not being lazy anymore now :) Here's the next chapter. It's kind of sad, yes. But it will get better again._

_The World Ice Theory Kyle talks about is real. It was a theory from a German scientist who wanted to prove Einstein was wrong. The people didn't believe his theories anymore because he was Jewish. According to the World Ice Theory everything originated from a piece of ice, so the Earth, and even the sun consist of ice. That's why Kyle said Cartman has to live in a freezer. _

_Okay, I think there's not more I gotta explain, so… Thanks for reading. _


End file.
